SO BE IT
by i.am.ruru-chan
Summary: asuke returns, Sakura can't deny, Naruto can't understand and the three are hurt in the process. Their deepest bond will be the only thing to bring them together. So be it. SasuSakuNaru. rated T  or mild M


**4get** up with this, hope you like it

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I don't own shi-… anything. But I do own a little bag of chips a hoy! Cookies! :D

**Summery:** Sasuke returns, Sakura can't deny, Naruto can't understand and the three are hurt in the process. Their deepest bond will be the only thing to bring them together. So be it. SasuSakuNaru.

**So be it**

* * *

><p><strong>Return<strong>

She stood there motionless…silent.

Tears slowly made their way down her cheeks.

She slowly inhaled breaths of disbelieve.

Her fingertips tenderly grazed at her lips...

He had returned

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks<strong>

She only stood there, and suddenly he was in front of her reaching out dearly to her hands. He held them lightly, as if he was touching fragile paper, and he peered in to her jade-glazed eyes.

"Thank you" he'd said

Thank you for waiting…

Thank you for being here…

Thank you for always believing…

* * *

><p><strong>Betrayal<strong>

Her tears never stopped flowing… she was so glad to see him but he shouldn't be thanking her because her tears were not those of happiness.

She broke in to a run. He chased after her.

"Stop, Sakura!"

His grip on her was strong, like he was afraid to let go… like she would run away again and he would loose her.

"Let go… Sasuke-kun" she spoke in a whisper "…forget about me, I'm the worst"

"…" he was confused.

"…I've betrayed you…"

…and suddenly he understood.

* * *

><p><strong>Forgiving<strong>

"I wont let go" he spoke into her ear.

"It's Naruto"

Betrayal hurt. It became clear to him when he felt the slight pain in his chest.

"I came back because of you"

He didn't care. He could forgive her.

His arms circled her possessively.

She couldn't look away from him.

"Sasuke…"

And their lips tenderly met.

* * *

><p><strong>Concern<strong>

"We can't" she'd said when he laid her down on the bed. Their clothes carelessly scattered around the room

He said nothing. He only kept assaulting her with kisses, whispering her name now and then.

"Sasuke...?"

He wouldn't stop and she couldn't find it in herself to try and stop him again. As much as she loved Naruto, she loved Sasuke the same.

* * *

><p><strong>Heaven<strong>

They explored their bodies, savored every tender touch, enjoyed every sweet taste on their skins and they just couldn't get enough.

They were one, if only for a moment.

When they reached their peek, they understood they had reached heaven. Slowly descending from their escape, he released her, tenderly placing a kiss on her forehead.

She was his heaven and he would never let go.

* * *

><p><strong>Caught <strong>

Sakura and Sasuke froze, in chock, when they heard the bedroom door open. Naruto stood there, speechless, as he witnessed the scene in front of him. Sakura clutched the sheets to her as she sat up.

"Naruto I-" she began to plea

"Sa…suke" Naruto couldn't believe his eyes.

Sasuke could only stare blankly at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Anger<strong>

Naruto griped his hands to fist, eyebrows furrowed in anger.

"sche- Sasuke!" Naruto shrieked

Suddenly, Naruto had Sasuke against a wall

"How- why … g-gaaah!"

Naruto pouched the wall missing Sasuke by decision. He didn't know what to do.

He could kill Sasuke.

Naruto's grip tightened on Sasuke's shoulder and Sasuke wasn't going to do anything to stop him.

* * *

><p><strong>Disappointment<strong>

He was confused, betrayed, hurt and he stood there between his best friends; his lover and his brother by bond.

Naruto punched the wall again, releasing his grip Sasuke. He loved him, too, just as he loved her.

"Damn it." Naruto hissed under his breath. He slowly made his way to the door and contemplated his surroundings in disappointment. He looked at Sakura then one last time at Sasuke.

He disappeared in a dash.

Betrayal by both was just too much.

* * *

><p><strong>Tears<strong>

Sasuke slid down against the wall, clutching his head to hide the tears that threaten to spill, and then he broke down in a sob.

He finally understood what he had done.

Sakura, all along, knew what she was doing, knew she would hurt Naruto too. Tears swelled up in her eyes as well. She made her way to Sasuke, kneeling down to his level. She pulled him to her, close to her heart, where he wept some more.

* * *

><p><strong>Revelation<strong>

"You love him too" she spoke softly.

Sasuke stared up at her, realization sinking in.

"I know this because I love you," she'd said when she brought him close to her again, "and I love him as well"

And she gave him her warmest smile.

It was the deep revelation of how strong and deep their bonds were.

"…I … love him, too" Sasuke spoke in a soft whisper.

* * *

><p><strong>Waiting<strong>

She wasn't sure if Naruto would ever return.

She had hurt him … deeply, but…she knew he would also forgive her.

She knew he understood that part of her … that part of her heart had always belonged to Sasuke.

So…

She would wait.

Sasuke would wait with her, stand beside her until Naruto returned.

* * *

><p><strong>Unfair<strong>

He wasn't sure if he wanted to return. He didn't know if Sakura would still be there, waiting for him. She had Sasuke now…

She wouldn't need him any more…

Naruto sat down on the Hokage monument and sighted burying his head in his arms.

He knew everything had been bound to happen… he just wished it hadn't been this soon. He wasn't ready to deal with it …

He had lost both of the people he ever loved.

"It's not fair…" the whisper was heartbreaking and sad.

He sat there, cradled into a ball, looking sorrowfully over the village, ignoring the weather pouring around him.

* * *

><p><strong>Relief<strong>

It had been almost a week and Naruto had still not returned.

Sakura had been crying for the last three days.

Naruto would forgive her … right?

Sasuke didn't know what to do any more. He had been trying hard to help her but she just wouldn't stop crying.

They both sat on the living room couch cradled warmly into each other… just waiting

Suddenly the paper door slid open.

Sasuke and Sakura stood abruptly.

Sakura's mouth was covered gently by her hand. Sasuke's curved into a small warm smile.

There in front of them stood Naruto.

He was back.

* * *

><p><strong>Uncertainty<strong>

Naruto stood motionless surprised to still find her together with Sasuke. The silence was thick in air and uncertainty could be clearly read on Naruto's face. There was something different in the atmosphere.

Suddenly Sakura ran unto him and embraced him desperately. Her thought was simple:

'I thought you would never return'

Naruto, caught off guard, slowly wrapped his arms around her. He took his time to enjoy that feeling of warmth she always gave out.

Sasuke approached him and Naruto looked up.

Their eyes quickly met and with out a word… he understood.

* * *

><p><strong>Unspoken<strong>

It was understood and silently agreed upon, that this bond, this love, would be their unspoken sin.

That, that night would burn the memory deep into their minds.

That, that night they would love each other deeply.

That they would moan each others name in ecstasy over and over again, and when it was all over, they would settle next to each other and cuddle in their lovers' warmth.

It would be unspoken that this sinful love… was their deepest bond.


End file.
